


tender mold

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale tries to show his affections for crowley after offering the holy water. crowley can justbarelyhandle it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	tender mold

**Author's Note:**

> wooooahuhghguhuha its real soft hours

there's a mouth against his own, hands clammering at his chest, and crowley can hardly stifle his gasps enough to breathe. with aziraphale leaning onto him, into him, holding and touching and grasping and _fuck_ \- it's impossible to keep focus on anything less important than the warmth of their lips together, the tongue in his mouth. 

still, somebody has to be the voice of reason here.

"angel," he pants, tearing himself away from aziraphale. "what are you - you don't have to do this. not if you don't want to." 

aziraphale smiles. it's a wicked, devilish smile. and, indubitably, it suits him.

"but i do want to," he says. "in fact, i want to so _very_ badly." 

his palm rests heavy over the bulge in crowley's trousers, kneading with a gentle pressure. 

"will you deny me?" he asks, all doll-eyed and pink pouting. crowley spreads his legs wider, tucking a hand behind aziraphale's head, settling at his nape. he draws him in closer, leaning back, then lets aziraphale close the gap once more.

"i could never," he murmurs, voice faint when compared to the wet, soft sounds of aziraphale's mouth moving in sync with his. "i adore you, angel. too much to deny you anything."

aziraphale pushes him onto his back, toying with the thin metal zipper on his jeans. "then you won't deny me this, will you?"

he sinks down, and the seconds that pass between his lips parting, and crowley's cock slipping into his mouth, are immeasurable fractions to crowley. his thighs quiver, dangerously close to locking around the angel's head. and his cock throbs, pulsing heat through his core as aziraphale's eager little tongue slides up the length of him, licking as if he were a treat worth savoring.

"angel," he gasps. "don't have to take it all. don't want you to choke."

"mmh," aziraphale groans, incomprehensible with cock stuffing him to the very brim. it's evident he hardly has enough room for what he's already got, and yet, he's _determined._ pushing down further and further until -

" _mmph!_ "

"shit, angel." crowley drags him up by his curls, perhaps a little too harshly. "didn't mean to thrust, i'm sorry, are you alright? do you need me to - "

"fuck me," aziraphale pleads, cracking the brittle skull of whatever composure crowley had left. "please, it has to fit that way."

crowley's lost for words, confined to sit and stare as aziraphale pulls his trousers down, parts his slick-stained thighs. there's a wet, pink cunt just waiting to be stretched open, his cute little clit twitching in earnest.

"i don't want to hurt you." crowley finally finds the will to speak, his tongue feeling heavy, thicker than before.

aziraphale lets out a tiny _humph!_ as if crowley were somehow underestimating him in his concern.

"you don't have to be so gentle, crowley, i'm perfectly capable of handling anything you give me." 

crowley doesn't bite back with anything cynical or sharp. rather, his restraint finally pulls loose, like thread tugged from its stitching. aziraphale is there to hold him when he leans down over his body, thin angles atop softer curves. aziraphale clings onto him like he might just be the meaning of life itself, like letting go would be forgetting a treasured memory, and like he _loves_ him. _he loves him._

he presses inside. filling aziraphale to the hilt, and feeling him stretch the whole while. adjusting to the size of him, to the width. aziraphale gasps softly, sweetly, taking all that's given to him without complaint. 

but when crowley shifts his hips, there's no way of denying the flinch that follows.

"aziraphale," crowley says, sterner than before. "are you hurting?"

aziraphale won't look him in the eye. "not too terribly, you can continue if you'd like."

"no, we're not doing that." crowley backs off from him, pulling out, and paying great attention to how aziraphale winces with his departure. "i'm not fucking you if it hurts."

aziraphale looks bashful, almost _ashamed._ before crowley can get another word out, he's babbling some half-comprehensible. entirely under his breath, and with fresh, spring lake tides of tears welling up.

"just wanted to be good for you," he mumbles, rubbing his eyes insufficiently dry. "wanted to make you feel strong, in control."

crowley shushes him carefully, toeing the line between an intimacy that might frighten aziraphale off, and seeming too cold. he kisses the plump of his wet, flushing cheeks. and aziraphale doesn't strain away from him. aziraphale nuzzles in for more.

"keep your legs spread, angel. gonna make it all better, yeah?" crowley coos, making quick use of an excess miracle, trading out genitalia as easily as a car switches tires. in place of where there had once been a rather proud, firmly erect cock, there's now a more _forgiving_ set of equipment. proud of himself, and his newly-minted vulva, he ruts down against aziraphale. slick and soft where they meet each other, grinding gently, nearly humping in his enthusiasm.

"feels good," aziraphale whimpers. "crowley, _please._ "

"i've got you, angel." crowley mutters. "just hold onto me, i'll take care of you."

aziraphale sobs openly, lips parted and face red, utterly gone for the loving rhythm of crowley moving atop him. his cunt clenches, fluttering wildly, aroused beyond relief - yet incapable of reaching his peak. 

"not enough," he says. "i want more."

"yeah?" crowley teases. "want me to make you cum?"

"please!"

"then beg," crowley's mouth toys at his throat, sucking on the adam's apple that's bobbing with nerves. "beg me to make love to you."

aziraphale doesn't even get a chance to fulfill that desire. he cums from crowley's purrs tickling up the side of his neck, he cums from the teeth that leave bruises in the shape of lovehearts, and he cums from the acknowledgment, the promise - what they're doing is making love. crowley loves him, and he knows he's loved in return.

all it takes for crowley to reach his high in turn is the blissed out, soft-lined face of aziraphale as he breathes, " _thank you, my dear._ "

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired my tumblr is @enricks gn


End file.
